A Kyuubi's Happiness
by taru taru animegal
Summary: A year has passed and big changes have been made throughout konoha. yet, naruto still isn't happy... ItaNaru, full summary inside!
1. Prologue: Kidnap Naruto

A Kyuubi's Happiness

By: Taru Taru Animegal

Rated: M for Mature. May contain Violence, Drugs, Abuse, Rape, Sexual content, Yaoi, and/or Sakura bashing and rabid fangirls. But most of it's not until later chapters.

Summary: A year has passed since the valley of the end, and remarkable changes have been made throughout the hidden leaf village. Tsunade has started Naruto's training for right to become 6th Hokage, and Sasuke has returned to the village. Yet, for some unknown reason, Naruto still isn't happy. Can a kidnapping by the Akatsuki change his emotions? And why does Itachi keep staring at him like that? ITANARU MPREG!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kiri, Kirari, Sou, Hiruka, and Riku. Ari Belongs to Yuffi.

A/N: You would think I would be working on my other stories trying to get the very overdue chapters in. Trust me, I'm working on it. Or at least trying to. It's very hard to write when not only do I have a VERY religious side of the family breathing down my neck every two seconds and treating me like a 6 year old (they literally put parental controls on my computer, and not even my dad knows how to disable them. If I had to do something online in the middle of the night, I wouldn't be able to...), but I have babies thrown at me left and right, and what sucks is 3/5 of them are just barely old enough to read. My life's a pain in the ass, ne?

But I will have the other chapters out to you soon, ne? In the meantime, I'm going to start yet another story!!XD

**Warnings for Chapter 1: **Ummm…. Kidnapping, an unhappy kitsune, and LARGE amounts of Hidan language.

AkAtSuKi LiNe BrEaK

It was dark. The Akatsuki hideout had recently been relocated, due to many unwanted visitors in the other. It was annoying to say the least, but no one was complaining.

The new lair was twice as big as their last one, being a supposedly haunted castle. Everyone who wanted their own room got one, and the ones who wanted to share the rooms… well, you know. And best part is they had even more room for new members, if it came to be necessary.

The members started filing into the new enclosed statue, and took their spots on the finger pedestals, while the leader crouched on the head. They all already knew what their new assignment was; they just came together out of habit to discuss the matter.

"As you all well know, our next assignment has been connected to the kyuubi vessel. Our attempts at capturing him have come to a steady halt as of last year, and it now time to head in full force and take him by surprise." Pein started. They all nodded at this, and continued to listen to their leader.

"Deidara, You and Sasori will take the skies and make sure no one will barge in on our approach. Hidan, you and Kakuzu are to knock out the Hokage by any means necessary. Zetsu, you and Tobi will take out the ANBU and guard the gates. Itachi, You and Kisame are in charge of kidnapping the vessel. Konan and I will stay in the Forest in case something goes awry." There were little Complaints to this plan, but in the end everyone agreed. What surprised the leader the most was that it was Itachi giving most of the complaints.

'_Does he not want to see The Kyuubi?' _The leader thought as he headed back to his quarters, not realizing how wrong he was.

It was because he wanted to see him that scared Itachi the most…

KoNoHa LiNe BrEaK

All was in peace in the land of Konoha. Sasuke had been dragged back from the snake demon's hidout by Naruto and Sakura, and not only was the woman a full fledged doctor, but Naruto was in training to become the next Hokage. Luckily for Sasuke, his heritage was enough to reduce his punishment to house arrest for 6 months, with occasional visits by his friends (as long as Naruto was there too) then he was free to roam the town once again. Soon after his sentence, he had taken the ANBU test, and passed with enough credits to become one of the main Hokage guards. Which, in the end, made him Naruto's training partner.

Though, despite all the good things around town, Naruto was still unhappy. Tsunade had told him it was most likely Kyuubi's pressure exhausting on his nerves. But he knew that wasn't it.

It was because no matter how hard he tried, he felt like he didn't belong in the leaf village anymore. All of his friends had become too busy to hang out except for rare occasions, and the townsfolk may accept Naruto now, but they still ignore him unconsciously. Ichiraku Ramen was ok, but he knew he could only stay there for so long. And Sasuke… they honestly tore apart after he had left. The only time the blonde really made an effort to talk to him was when they had to spar.

"Hey dobe. Are you going to sit there all day, or are we going to start training?" A voice said from behind. It had become a daily routine; He'd doze off, Sasuke would wake him up, they'd train, go to Ichiraku's, and the rest off the day was free.

"Huh? Oh sorry teme, I just don't feel up to it today…" Naruto said, turning around and smiling at the raven. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow. Something was going on in that head of his.

"Dobe, you never refuse to spar, even when it's your day off." Sasuke took a seat next to him "What happened?"

"Nothing!! You know what, maybe that's just what I need, a day to shave off the stress, believe it!" Naruto jumped up and headed off towards the mountains. All Sasuke could do was sit and watch, since in the period he was away Naruto became twice as fast as him. He sighed, and headed towards the Hokage tower.

AkAtSuKi LiNe BrEaK

At this current time, the Akatsuki were only a few hours away from the hidden leaf village. They had all left about three days ago, and haven't actually stopped since. Well, except for maybe the occasional whines from Tobi, and the rare –I need to go to the bathroom!! / Shut up brat, we're almost there.- But then, these were normal occurrences, so no one paid much attention to them.

Everyone was getting anxious. The sun was setting, which meant that more then likely they were supposed to put this in action two hours ago. They had agreed the best way to take the blonde and make it an accomplished feet, was to steal him from right under the village noses. –This plan courtesy of Deidara, Tobi, and Hidan, of course.-

"We're never going to make it in time, un!" Deidara said, same smile etched on his face, though a worried look in his visible eye.

"Wwaaahh!! It's not fair!!" Tobi said from behind.

"Shut the Fuck up! We don't have any Fuckin' time to screw around!" Hidan said, Forgetting completely about the plan.

"He's right. The more we talk, the more time it will take to get there." The Leader said. Soon after, the Konoha gates were in sight, and everyone slowed to a halt.

"Finally, some action!" Kisame said, moving his sword and heading off with Itachi to the Hokage mountain.

"WEE!!" Zetsu and Tobi went towards the gate. In one swift motion, Tobi had taken out the ANBU and Zetsu disposed of the evidence…

"It's safe now, Sempai!" With that Deidara glared at the gate ahead, but nonethe less called out his clay bird. He and Sasori climbed on, and waited patiently for their orders.

Kakuzu and Hidan headed into the gates, and leapt from roof to roof like lightning bullets. The Hokage tower was in sight.

"Time to kick that woman's ass!"

KoNoHa LiNe BrEaK

Naruto had been sitting on the fourth's head ever since he left the training grounds. He half expected Sasuke to follow him, but of course that never happened. Stupid Uchiha's and their Pride…

"It's been a long time, Uzumaki."

Naruto turned around stiff when he heard that voice. It was one that he knew, only very much colder. Speak of the devil.

"What the hell do you want?" Naruto spat out, but before he could say anything else, The sharingan user poured a liquid over Naruto's head, knocking him out like a light.

"Wow, that tuff must be powerful." Kisame mused. Itachi picked up the vessel.

"It is. Used on any normal person they would be asleep for two months straight." The blue shark nodded, and they headed off towards the forest with the kitsune in tow.

LiNe BrEaK

A/N: How was that for a prologue? R&R PLZ!!


	2. Chapter 1: Akatsuki's Deal

A/N: …for once, I'vr got nothing to say… -dissapears into thin air-

**WARNINGS: **umm… more hidan language, fluff, and possibly small suggestive themes.

AkAtSuKi LiNe BrEaK

Naruto woke up to black. He knew where he was; Akatsuki base. But he didn't know how long he had been out, nor how he got there in the first place, besides Itachi and Kisame knocking him out. He tried to sit up, but the minute he pulled up, he was shot back down. Something was holding him there.

"So, you have awakened, young kitsune." A dark voice called from in front of him. He didn't recognize the voice, making him all the more nervous.

" You needn't be afraid here, Naruto. We're not going to hurt you… IF you cooperate." It didn't take a genius to tell it was a threat but… Why did the voice sound so hesitant?

"What do you want from me!?" The blonde asked, struggling to get free of his binds. He was stuck on his back, arms by his waist while something was clinging them to his body. Needless to say, he was uncomfortable.

"It's a simple request, really. All we want you to do is join the Akatsuki, un." A bored voice said a few feet away. That voice he had heard before. Wait, wasn't he dead?

"That's really not a polite thing to think, Naruto." The voice said again. Naruto raised an eyebrow, how the heck did he know what he was thinking!?

"That's one of my powers. Are you going to actually speak your thoughts, or are we going to have to force them out of you?" Naruto gritted his teeth.

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

"None at all."

KoNoHa LiNe BrEaK

It had been at least three days since the Akatsuki's appearance. The Hokage was still asleep, which left the rookie 9 (and for now, 8) to think of ways to infiltrate the base.

Sasuke was beyond pissed. Not even a year after he gets back, and someone takes something very precious away. Naruto was the only reason he returned to Konoha after the death of Orochimaru. He couldn't stand the fact that _HIS _golden sunshine was not there with him everyday. The thing that hurt the most was it was his _brother_ that took Naruto away.

'_That sadistic bastard… what more can he take away from me!?'_

"… Sasuke, are you paying attention?" a female voice called from across the room. She might have been loud and annoying when she was younger, but now Sakura was one of the smartest Kounichi around. (A/N: Smart my ass. Srry, I don't like Sakura… in the least.)

"hn." Was all that came out of the Uchiha's mouth.

"… anyway, How do we even know Tsunade will let us go?" Sakura asked, looking for some answers.

"That's simple. We don't know." Shikamaru called out. "We may not be able to go for the fact that we're all emotionally tied. She might just send an ANBU squad."

"Then we'll just have to leave unannounced!" Ino stated.

"Bad idea. If we leave without permission, we could all easily wind up as missing nin."

"Got any brighter ideas!?" Sasuke was on the edge of his seat, trying not to lash out on everyone in the room.

"Yes. We Wait until given orders." Shikamaru says before leaving the room. Sasuke put his had in his hands, unable to fully comprehend the situation.

'_I don't give a flying rats ass about the hokage and her stupid rules… I WILL find you, Naruto Uzumaki!!!'_

AkAtSuKi LiNe BrEaK

Naruto followed close behind the appointed leader. The new base was so huge that not even the person who built it could find his way around, or so Naruto thought. They may be his enemies, but it was better then getting extremely lost in a place like this.

"This will be your room. I hope you find it to your liking." Naruto sneered at that. How could he say he would like it when he was kidnapped by these ass wipes!?

"I wouldn't keep thinking thoughts like that. There are people that you love and cherish that could easily die right under your little nose with comments like that." Naruto tried his best to control his thoughts as he walked into the room.

...If eyes could be light bulbs, they would be Naruto's right then and there. "This room is HUGE!!! How on earth do you afford this kinda stuff!?" Pein gave him a questioning look.

"How could you say this is huge? It's only one of the smaller bedrooms." Naruto scoffed as he flopped on the bed.

"It's bigger then my whole house put together! And you even have a bed fit for a king!" Naruto started drifting into the land of sleep when he heard rattling from the other corner of the room.

"This will be your new attire. No, you may not add anything orange. You are to paint your nails the color designated for you, that will be decided next meeting. For now, your ring shall be "fox"." Naruto watched as Pein moved from one end of the room to the other.

"This is your work desk. If you ever happen to get a wepon or an essay of any sort that you have to work on, you can do it here. Further equipment shall be discussed on later." Naruto looked up.

"Wait… why didn't you just take the Kyuubi like you did with the Shukaku and Gaara? Shouldn't I be dead right now?" Pein notably tensed up when Naruto spoke his mind. The leader closed the desk and looked over to the vessel.

"Consider yourself lucky. There is one member in this group, I'm not mentioning who, who refused to take part in the extracting process. And without their help, we do not have enough power to contain the Kyuubi. You were saved, be glad of it." Naruto looked down and nodded.

He looked up again when the room was filled with laughter. "I'm glad that he didn't help, though. You look like you could easily fit right in here." Pein said, walking over to the door.

"One more thing, though. If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to go across the hall. It's better then trying to look all over the place for my office, and I believe your neighbor would be more willing to help you anyway." He was laughing again when he walked down the hallway, leaving Naruto to his own thoughts.

'_How did I get in this mess again? Oh yeah, I was born…Stupid Uchiha's and their constant ways of evil… speaking of which…' _Naruto was starting to wonder if anyone had come in search for him yet. Though, he merely shoved his head into the pillow, not wanting to think such hideous thoughts.

'_They would come looking for me… wouldn't they?'_

KoNoHa LiNe BrEaK

That night, the last surviving Uchiha in Konoha made the decision that it was time to leave again. Even if the hokage wasn't waking up anytime soon, it was better then thinking of what horrible things the Akatsuki could be doing to his blonde right then and there.

'_I can't hold it off any longer… He needs to be found, and if no one else will go looking for him, then I have no choice but to go alone, no matter what the consequences are.' _Sasuke finished packing the rest of his things and headed out his window into the night.

Getting past the ANBU guards at the gate would be an easy enough task. He had done it before, and they didn't see it necessary to up the security in the least. What fools the elders can be at times.

Sasuke quickly hid in the shadows when he felt the presence of two of his companions. He wouldn't be stopped for sobby good byes this time. This was more important then anything else in the world.

But he was once again surprised when Sai and Sakura took out the two ANBU guarding the gate. He was surprised to say the least, but decided to stay put in case they were just watching for him.

As they ran out of the gates, Sasuke charged after them at blinding speed, deeming it safe to at least follow them.

"Sasuke! We're going with you!" Sakura called a few kilometers ahead. The uchiha smiled and sped up to maximum speed to catch up with his teammates.

"It's just not Konoha without the boy with a little penis around." Sai said. Sasuke glared at this assumption, but pressed ahead anyway. This was a real mission, like it or not.

AkAtSuKi LiNe BrEaK

After what seemed like a forever long nap, Naruto got up and looked into his closet of new clothes. His old pajamas were there, which was nice, but his daily attire was far different. For warm days he had a fishnet shirt much like Deidara's and a pair of black black shorts with sandals. For cooler days he had a long black sleeved shirt and black sweatpants. The cloak, hat, and ring were all the same.

"I wonder which finger the ring is for…" He tried it out an all of his fingers until it fit his right ring finger. This made Naruto cringe even more.

"Who on this planet gave them permission to put this on my wedding finger!?" Naruto decided not to argue and put the ring on anyway, knowing it would just mean trouble if he didn't. then, he remembered something important…

'_Wasn't there already people on all ten of the fingers? Or… was that statue not important anyway…' _Naruto decided to stop thinking on it when his brain started to hurt. He changed into his new outfit and decided to see just who lived right across the hall from him.

'_If it's who I think it is, I think I'll personally go jump off a cliff and put everyone out of their misery…' _He slid on the cloak the rest of the way and stepped over to the mirror.

"Hmm… it actually doesn't look half bad… but something is missing…" Naruto looked down at his nails and sighed. He really hoped that they could at least be orange if nothing else.

But then, this is the Akatsuki, making everything he wanted wishful thinking. Still, it was healthy to be greedy once in a blue moon.

Naruto walked out into the hall and walked in what he believed was straight in the bitch black hallway. He finally came across a door, noting it looked just like his only with a sign that he couldn't read in the least.

He lifted his hand, getting ready to knock when his nerves took over his body and stopped him. He was a little afraid of who was behind the door, but more afraid that he would be tortured to the brink of insanity by said person. He's seen it twice before, and it wasn't pretty in the least.

When he was just about to put his hand on the door, it swung open to reveal the person who inhabited the other side.

"Are you just going to sit there all day or are you actually going to get the courage to knock?" Itachi asked with a bored tone. Naruto stared upwards and turned three shades of white, then scarlet over the earlier comment.

"I-I haven't been here for very long! Sheesh, Uchihas and there constant eavesdropping…" Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"For your information, I can't eavesdrop if your chakra signature is lingering outside my door for a half an hour. It just gets annoying." Once again, Naruto turned white. This was definitely not his day.

"I was really out here for a half hour? It only seems like a few minutes…" The Uchiha resisted the urge to roll his eyes and gestured Naruto to come inside the room.

"Shut the door, too. I hate how drafty it can get in the corridors. Naruto did as he was told as he took in the sight of the black haired man's room. Pein was right; he did get one of the smaller rooms.

"How can you guys live with so much space!?" Itachi looked over to the blonde wonder in bemusement.

"Looks like you don't know what it's like to have money. Of course, you don't steal it from the people you've killed like we do. It's our only means of survival." Naruto's face twisted into a grimace. That was too much information right there.

"I guess luxury really does come at a price…" He thought to himself out loud. His thoughts wandered over to the comfortable and silky bed he had been laying on just a few minutes ago. How many lives had to betaken just for his one nap? Naruto didn't like this thought in the least.

Itachi could see the hurt in the young ones eyes and wanted more then anything to comfort him and make him feel at home. But his pride won the best of him this time and his face didn't change.

"Is there a reason you wanted to come see me, Naruto?" He asked, grabbing what seemed like a magazine. Naruto was a little shocked at the use of his first name.

"I-I just wanted to see who was in here… the leader never told me, and I was curios." Naruto shifted his head to the side, just enough to where he didn't see Itachi smirk, if only a little. Things were going to be interesting in the Akatsuki manor…

LiNe BrEaK

A/N: Umm… I've been typing for the past ten hours nonstop and my boyfriend says that if I don't stop he won't talk to me for a week so… R&R PLZ!!!


	3. Chapter 2: Sickness and Hot Tubs

A/N: Whew! I am on a roll lately! I love when I get into writing moods, cause then I am almost always happy and so are the people around me!XD

And now, without further adieu, I present to you Chapter TROIS!!

AkAtSuKi LiNe BrEaK

Right now Naruto was laying on his bed, unable to sleep because of how many things were whirling around in his mind right then.

He was thinking about Konoha and the people who inhabited it. His friends, the people he cared about most, would they come to find him? How long has it been since he was captured? It couldn't have been more then a week.

He sighed and turned to the picture that the Akatsuki seemed to pack when they were rummaging through his stuff. It was the first picture he and team seven took together. And then in the corner was a smaller picture of the second team seven.

The memories of his past returned and Naruto resisted the urge to cry. It felt like everyone that he came to know and love was now dead to him, empty memories surrounding him. He wanted nothing more then to leave this base and return home. But he couldn't for the exact same reason. The minute he left without permission, the people in Konoha would be lying in their graves. This just made the horrible feeling in his stomach grow.

He looked over to the clock and silently groaned. It was nearly three thirty in the morning. He got up to his feet and walked over to his chest of drawers, pulling out his old headband. He put it on, hoping to slow down the blood rush in his head. He had no idea where the medicine was in this place.

As he lay back down his stomach churned. Lovely. The last thing he needed was to feel nauseated as well as a headache. He sighed. He really didn't have any choice but to go across the hall and ask where the medicine was before puking all over the place. The leader probably wouldn't be too happy about that.

With that though, Naruto got to his feet again and headed to the door carefully. One bad move and his stomach contents could be covering the carpet.

He went across the pitch black hall and knocked on Itachi's bedroom boor before his legs gave out on him. He was so nauseated that he couldn't get back up when Itachi came to open the door.

What the red eyed man saw was nothing of what he expected. He fell to the ground and looked at Naruto's pale white face.

"You need to see the doctor." He said quickly before picking up the blonde and putting him on his back. He looked to the floor and grimaced. He had thrown up all over the concrete floor. Itachi walked around the stomach acid and fled down the hall at a pace where Naruto couldn't even tell they were moving.

He hadn't stopped until they had reached Zetsu's room, which was deemed the doctors' office after he got the supplies. He knocked lightly as to not wake up the members in nearby bedrooms- preferably the couple to the right who had sadistic ways of taking care of their awakeners.

Zetsu open the door wide and Itachi placed Naruto on the white bed. Zetsu turned on the dim light as to see what he was doing but not aggravate Naruto's stomach any more then necessary.

"He was outside of my room sprawled on the floor with stomach juices surrounding him." Zetsu nodded in understanding and got a towel to clean up the blonde with.

"Looks like he might have a severe case of the stomach flu. He will not allowed to eat or drink anything but water. Go downstairs and tell Hidan to make an injection since anything that goes down his throat will immediately come right back up." Itachi nodded and dashed out the door, leaving a very pale and sick blonde to lay alone.

After about an hour, Itachi came back in with a needle in hand. He also had some bruise from waking up the Jashin lover at "The lowest fuckin time in all of damn history!". He handed the needle to Zetsu and took care of his own beating before taking a seat next to the now pinker Naruto.

"With a little luck He'll be able to eat by tomorrow and completely better in the next couple of days. Now will you take him so I can sleep?" Itachi nodded and took Naruto out of the bed gently as to not wake him up.

He walked to the front of his bedroom only to find the mess completely gone. He'd guessed that Tobi had smelled it and took care of it himself. The brat could be useful if he really wanted to be.

Deeming it better if he stayed in his room, Itachi took Naruto and set him on the other side of his bed. He took off the boys' headband and tucked him in before taking the same position on the other side. He really was tired. Not once had he gone to bed that night. He was too worried about how Naruto was holding up.

He looked back at the blond and looked at his face. It was tainted a shadier pink then it was when they in Zetsu's room, but still pale enough to know that the poor boy was sick. Itachi frowned. He did not like the look on his face with the cold sweat and the dark circles. He didn't know the cause of his worry though.

Why was he worrying about Naruto?

KoNoHa LiNe BrEaK

Sasuke was sitting outside of the tents that were set for his teammates and was breaking twigs into sawdust. They had been out searching for Naruto at least three days now, and none of them had any leads. Soon the Hokage would wake up and have no choice but to mark them as missing nin if they didn't get back in time.

'_Where the hell could he be!?' _He thought angrily to himself. He was mad at himself for letting his brother get a hold on him in the first place. He kept blaming himself for not running after him.

'_I should've gone with him, I knew it!' _Sasuke took a huge tree stump and grinded it into sand without a second thought. This was getting on his nerves really bad, and nothing that he did help.

"Sasuke?" The blackette turned towards the sound of his name. Sakura was watching him from inside the tent the whole time and decided it was time to talk about it.

"Sasuke, I know you're worried about Naruto, but you have to remember who he is. He can make even the most difficult thing look so unbearably easy, just look at what he made of all of our enemies so far. No matter where he is, Sasuke, He'll be alright. That's just the kind of person he is," Sasuke looked at the pink haired ninja stunned. When did she get so fond of the dobe?

"You missed a lot while you were gone, Sasuke. Naruto really is a man now; he hasn't been a boy in years." Sasuke looked away and got submerged into his own thoughts again.

"Thanks Sakura." She nodded and took a seat next to Sasuke.

"Why don't you go and sleep? I'll take the next watch." Sasuke thanked Sakura and headed into the tent. Though he still had a lot on his mind, his body was exhausted and thrived for sleep. It wasn't long after he got in that he fell into a deep slumber.

Outside, it was Sakura's turn to think. She knew that the blonde would be safe, but she couldn't help but wonder about her teammates. She was afraid that Sasuke would somehow break down, and Sai… well, no one ever truly knew about him. She sighed. This was going to be a long night.

AkAtSuKi LiNe BrEaK

Naruto woke up curled in a ball and had the headache from hell. He opened his eyes as the blurry image of seemed to be his room came into vision.

Though, once his eyes were completely open, he had second guesses about where he was. The room was a lot bigger, and the sheets were definitely different. He started to panic, but stopped when it triggered his nausea again.

Just then, the man sleeping beside Naruto looked up. He guessed it was well passed noon if the blonde was awake now. He got up and looked at the somewhat scared and nauseated blonde.

"Don't worry, Naruto. You came to my room in the middle of the night and threw up. I took you down to Zetsu's room and he treated you along with Hidan. He said that you should feel better in a couple of days, but for now the only thing your stomach will handle is water." Naruto looked at Itachi and nodded.

"That still doesn't explain why I'm in your room, though." He said.

"I deemed it safer if you in my room instead of alone in yours. Who knows if you might need me again." Itachi threw off the blankets and put on his Akatsuki cloak. He looked t the clock and saw that it was one thirty.

So I guess I am sworn to the bed until I get better?" Naruto asked in sort of a whiney voice. Itachi nodded.

"That or I have the biggest jet bath hot tub in the lair." Naruto's ears perked up. He loved the sound of that.

"Do you want to go check it out?" He asked the blonde. Naruto nodded vigorously and threw off the covers. He did NOT want to miss out on an opportunity of a lifetime!

Itachi motioned in the direction of a door that was on the other end of the room. Naruto happily walked beside him, keeping his eyes in front of him so the first thing he saw was… the twenty people Jacuzzi…

"I am seriously going in THAT!? I'll be sucked right under!" Naruto went over to the pool sized tub and was flabbergasted. With the jets it would be like a fast running river of death.

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "You're not going in alone, and I'm certainly not turning the jets up all the way." Naruto stiffened and his neck tweaked in the direction of the serious blackette.

"Y-you're c-coming in, t-too?" He asked, more then a little afraid of the answer. When Itachi nodded, the blonde resisted the urge to start digging a hole to Brazil.

"Do you have a problem with me being in my bath tub?" Naruto shook is head as a gloom cloud floated overhead. This was definitely not going to be fun…

Naruto went into one of the more private areas of the bathroom and took off his clothes (A/N: mind OUT of the gutter, peoples!! He has a towel on!!) Itachi had already turned on the water and slid into the tub. Naruto peeked around the corner and nearly had a heart attack.

'_How the hell am I supposed to get in like this!? Wait, why would it matter in the first place? I was at the hot springs with Sasuke and didn't have this feeling! UGH! My stomach…' _Naruto faced the other way and dry heaved. He decided thinking about the issue would only make his condition worse.

"You know what they say… leap before you think." And Naruto proceeded to make a fool out of himself.

LiNe BrEaK

Chapter three, mes amie!XD I am going to quit working on this until after valentines so that I can get a one-shot for it out of my brain. I also have a bunch of other stories I need to get done and post… (like Naruto's birthday present and then Klawla's birthday AND Christmas presents…) so… huzzah!

Reviews are nice, flames are not and PLEASE!!! There have been a lot of people (I won't mention names) who have ALERTED my story, but haven't reviewed on it. Please review!!! I don't care if it's the stupidest thing in the world; reviews give me the will to write!! Alerts just make me think that it's boring and dull and people just read it cause they don't have anything better to do. And that is what makes me the saddest, cause I do try to come up with somewhat new and interesting ideas! Please REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 3: His Fate is Sealed

A/N: These last few months have been complete disaster. I won't really go into any detail, but just know that's why I haven't updated in a millennium. There are really just some people in this world that can royally screw with my head, and sadly get away with it. I'm hoping to get this chapter done and posted either tonight or tomorrow, but the more I wish, the less that gets done. Please enjoy.

AkAtSuKi LiNe BrEaK

Naruto used every force in his body to inch closer to the bath tub, his heart racing a thousand miles an hour as the adrenaline and anticipation started to build up. He thought it best to ignore his churning stomach for now, but it still felt as if he was standing on stage with an audience of people while he had stage fright. Only the stage was the tub and the audience… was Itachi.

He finally reached the side of the huge tub and climbed in, thankful for the endless amounts of bubbles that would undoubtedly cover up the more… private areas. The thought of Itachi seeing more then he should just made the feeling in Naruto grow tenfold.

Though, Naruto wasn't the only one with these weird feelings. Even though Itachi was purely emotionless on the outside, his insides were betraying his mask. The only difference was he knew what the feeling was, and he didn't like it in the least.

Of course, this was on the inside. Naruto was on the outside.

Said blonde stuck his feet into the warmth before putting his whole leg through the layer of bubbles. Itachi turned the other direction to get what looked like a scrub brush, and Naruto took this as an opportunity to hurry into the tub and throw the towel to the side. He regretted it though when his thighs were stinging from the sudden temperature change.

"You know, your stomach will never settle down if you don't relax." Itachi told the blonde. Naruto blushed, but closed his eyes as if concentrating on something. Itachi took this as a good sign as he started scrubbing his back.

"Itachi… I have a question." Naruto asked awkwardly. He didn't know how to ask questions around here, and he wasn't exactly sure if the question was appropriate to ask someone like an Uchiha, especially the elder ones.

"What is it, Naruto?" Itachi asked with a bored tone. Though, Naruto did catch the hint of interest and curiosity in his voice. It gave him a little more confidence.

"Do you… honestly think that anyone is trying to find me? And if they are, do you think they could find this place?" Naruto looked to Itachi's face and was a little surprised when it didn't change in the slightest. It was as if he was expecting the question.

"Yes, Naruto, They are looking for you. The eight man squad, my foolish brother… it seems that even your friend in the sand village knows about your disappearance. But Naruto, you must know this now. Even if they did find us, everyone here would do all it takes to make sure you don't leave us. It is part of the code, which now you must follow."

Naruto looked like a mix between a happy bunny and a kicked puppy. He didn't know how to feel about the answers that Itachi gave him. He wasn't even sure he wanted to go back to Konoha. He didn't really have anything to go back to except for a lie of a dream and friends who could never truly understand him. He was in between a rock and a hard place.

All of this thinking was making Naruto's head hurt worse. He knew it was time to shut his mind off when the dry heaving started up again and the room was getting dizzy. He vaguely remembered feeling when Itachi grabbed him under his arms and pulled him upright and closer to where the blackette was sitting.

Itachi could see that he would have to carry Naruto to his bed. The blonde was so out of it that his eyes were starting to roll into the back of his head and he was struggling with just sitting upright. The raven could see it was taking all of his strength just to stay the way he was, and deemed it time to get out.

He pulled the plug at the bottom of the tub and grabbed his and Naruto's towels, covering them both. He then picked up the blonde effortlessly, stepping out of the tub and walking towards the bedroom. He laid Naruto down gently before returning to the bathroom to get a washcloth and a bowl of cold water.

Itachi couldn't help but let his mind wander. Why was he helping the blonde out in the first place? He should still be in his room, wrenching away while everyone just ignored him. This thought just made him inwardly grimace and his stomach churn. He couldn't do that to Naruto.

Still, he wondered why so many emotions he had locked away for years were suddenly forced back into reality. He was starting to care again, at least about the blonde. In the past two days he had gone through happiness, joy, pain, love, anger, and the most noticeable lust. He couldn't help the strange feeling he had about the blonde, and he vaguely wondered if the blonde was feeling the same way.

He wandered back into the bedroom and set the bowl of water and washcloth on the nightstand. Naruto may have been warm and sweating, but his internal system said otherwise as he shivered from his insides freezing. Itachi placed the satin sheets and comforters on him before putting the washcloth on his head. The blonde tensed a bit before settling into the covers, content with the washcloth. The raven smiled a bit before taking the water back to its domain.

When he came back out of the bathroom, however, he immediately felt another presence in the room. Though, it was no one he was particularly worried about.

"Leader sama, what is it that you need?" he asked as he sat on the king sized bed. The shadow in the far end of the room started to make its way into the dim light, stopping only when he was at the foot of the bed.

"I only wished to check on the poor and helpless Kyuubi, dear Itachi. It seems that the aftershock has taken its toll on his body." Itachi, still as emotionless as ever on the outside, was wondering if he should toss his leader out of the room. Naruto himself was not the Kyuubi, even if he did house it.

"Though, it does strike me as odd. Why would you choose to keep him around if the Kyuubi is going to give him a worse death later?" The leader noted. It was true, the Uchiha had known what the Kyuubi would do long before it ever happened. But it wouldn't be a purposeful thing, unless you bring Sasuke into the equation.

"I believe that we can stop this fate as long as we keep my foolish little brother away. He is undoubtedly the cause for Naruto's suffering, and if we keep that away he will be fine." The leader just stood there with a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"After today it may seem nothing can keep his stress away. You have to face facts, Itachi, you are not a miracle worker. You will not be able to stop the Kyuubi from completely taking over when the time comes. The minute he was sealed inside that boy was the minute his death had started." Itachi didn't move as his leader spoke the words. He knew that the Kyuubi was strong, but in willpower, Naruto could beat anyone hands down.

"…Believe what you want, foolish Uchiha. But never say I didn't warn you when the time comes." The leader walked out of Itachi's room with a stern look on his face. The Uchiha knew that behind that plastered mask he cared about Naruto's fate to a certain extent as well. Though if its actual concern or just a power crave, he didn't know. For now he would stick with the thought that as long as he took extreme precautions the sunny kitsune would live his life to the fullest without being in fear. Perhaps he could even learn how to harness Kyuubi's powers and make them his own.

The Uchiha silently laid himself under the covers and let his eyes slide shut. There was no mission or meeting for him to attend, so their really was no reason to stay conscious other than to take care of the blonde, who was currently resting himself. Before any more thoughts could come into his mind, all thoughts of anything left, and he was filled in a dreamless sleep.

Not long after the Uchiha fell asleep, Naruto Woke up with a start, still shivering and his eyes wide. 'Who the hell put a dream like that into my head!?' The blonde buried his face in his hands. It had only been a couple of days since he got there, and he was already having dreams like THAT!?

"I hope they get here fast… before I really DO go insane…" The blonde quickly lost the towel and put on his boxers before heading to the door out of this room. He would fall over dead before letting the elder Uchiha take care of him like some sick little kitten!!!

KoNoHa LiNe BrEaK

Four days into the search, and they were all called back by an ANBU stating that lady Tsunade was awake and alert. The rookie 12 knew that they were in for a good chewing out, but ignored it as they headed back through the fire country. Naruto had always been very important to them, Sasuke the most. They see it their responsibility to go after the blonde. But the fifth Hokage had different ideas for them.

They reached the leaf gates in a few hours, not wanting to make the old hag rant even more. The village already held this impending sense of doom, may it be from the Hokage or Naruto's absence, no one knew. It could've just as easily been a combination of both.

The Hokage tower was in their line of sight, and the prayers to Kami were becoming more and more acknowledgeable. The guards told them to enter, grim looks on their faces. They were roasted flucking ducks.

"HOW DARE YOU!!! RUNNING OUT OF THE VILLAGE WHILE I WAS INCAPACITATED!? YOU ALL BRING SHAME!!!" Everyone except for Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Sai looked away in embarrassment. The whole village must have heard her scream.

"WHOSE IDEA WAS THIS!? I WANT THEM PUT UNDER FULL SERVALENCE AND UNDER HOUSE ARREST!!!"

"Lady Tsunade, we all went by our own accord. Please, calm down." Shikamaru lazily said, clering his ears from all the ringing. The old woman sighed and slammed her fists on the desk.

"How can I be calm when the Akatsuki infiltrated the village so easily and Took Naruto away!?" She picked up the Sake bottle resting at the corner of her desk and took a big swig of it, they all knew that she would be very drunk by tomorrow morning. She took the time to stare at them all in the eyes.

"You all should know very well that you are too emotionally tied to take on such a mission as rescuing Naruto. I had to tell the blonde that several times when he was trying to go after the Uchiha brat." A glare towards Sasuke "If anyone is going to go after Naruto it will be trained professionals. ANBU will be taking over your mission."

"Tsunade, please just let us look a little bit longer for him! Let us break up into our teams and search; it's not like we haven't done successful search parties in the past!" Ino pointed out, looking at the more determined faces of her teammates. Chouji and Shikamaru nodded.

"We can't leave blondie out there to die, Tsunade, and if we send some ANBU freaks after him that's what will happen! We have no idea what Akatsuki has planned for him." Kiba stated, Akamaru barking up a storm after him. Hinata and Shino looked up too, as determined as the other male looked.

"WE MUST DEFEND THE YOUTHFULNESS OF THE VILLAGE AND FIND OUR FRIEND!" Rock Lee shouted to the world, fake tears rolled down his face. TenTen and Neji twitched, but still stayed by their over-enthusiastic friend.

"Yes, we care about Naruto. Which is why you should let us go and find him. We don't know if we can trust the ANBU with such a dear part of our lives. Please, just for a little while." Sakura begged, thinking her teacher would take pity if she herself begged for this mission. The old woman sighed in defeat, taking another swig of her Sake.

"Fine, You may all have this mission. But I request that at least one high-ranking ANBU officer assist you in your journey. You must also alert the Kazekage and his siblings of what has happened to Naruto and see if they can give you any information. And as for when you return…" She glared maliciously "All of you will be forced down to D rank missions inside the village for three months. No exceptions." The crowd was silently groaning in their heads, but nodded in agreement anyway. Naruto had better be alright, or there was going to be hell to pay for the Akatsuki.

"Good. Re-stalk and reenergize tonight, you meet your ANBU captain in the morning." They all ended the meeting with a 'right!', then headed out the door to get ready to leave.

Sasuke was anything but happy at the old woman. He didn't want to be put under surveillance yet again, he didn't want to go on D rank missions yet again. It was pure hell when he came back to village, and he worked very hard to get where he was today (despite what others may think). But if it meant he would be able to save Naruto, then he would go through with the decision, no matter how torturous it may sound.

LiNeBrEaK

Once again, sorry for the late update. I really did want to get this out sooner, but being transferred into high school and having issues with my ex (who I am never talking to again, BTW) has really taken it's toll on my head. Like I said, I'm not going to explain the details, but please know that I am very sorry, and I'll try to get the updates out sooner. Please R&R…


	5. Chapter 4: Don't Wake The Sleeping Devil

A/N: This time I have nothing to say in my defense. I got lazy in everything, including school work, and now I'm paying for it royally. But that doesn't mean I'm going to give up… on some of my stories. It just means I haven't had the patience to sit still for very long periods of time. I really do miss writing though.

For all those who have read my SasuNaru Story, My Imaginary Friend, I'm thinking that if I don't figure out what to do with it soon I'm probably going to discontinue it. I might choose to just write the whole damn thing all over again, but not only would it take forever I'd get bored of it again. I guess we'll just have to see what happens. *shrugs* for now, please enjoy.

AkAtSuKi LiNe BrEaK

The next morning was a semi pleasant one for the various Akatsuki members. Their leader and Konan had gone on a two week mission to the land of thunder, leaving Itachi in charge. Though, since he was still sleeping like a little baby, no one was in charge, and Naruto, who was trying to take in some sort of substance to keep his body working, was quaking in fear as bombs were tossed and heads rolled… literally.

"FUCK YOU DEIDARA! PUT MY HEAD BACK ON MY FUCKING BODY!!" Hidan's head screeched from the floor, rolling around as Deidara and Tobi played a small game of kick ball. Deidara was grinning like an idiot, throwing small clay bombs in the direction of the decapitated body while acting like his head was a soccer ball.

"Serves you right for using Danna's poison for your rituals without permission!" He said before aiming Hidan's head for the wall, giving it a good kick. If you looked hard enough at Sasori you might see the big ass grin he's hiding behind his cloak.

"WHEN I GET MY –OW- CLAWS ON YOU DEIDARA I FUCKIN –OW- SWEAR TO JASHIN YOU'RE THE NEXT –OW- DAMN THING TO BE SACRIFISED!!!" Naruto tried his best from that point on to focus on digesting his food. Just the sight of Hidan made him want to gag up what little stomach fluid he had left in his body. He didn't need his imagination wandering on what the ritual might consist of.

"Ne, sempai! Would it be safe to go grab my bucket now!?" Tobi asked in pure excitement. Apparently he had a thing for this bucket which Hidan took away from him last week for swinging it in his ritual lab. Hidan glared daggers into the masked boy before turning to Kakuzu who was silently reading the newspaper.

"Oi! You know you could help you partner out just a little!!" He said irritated. Kakuzu put the paper down and stared at him like he was a madman.

"As long as Deidara has bombs and I have cash in my pockets I'm not helping you." He said quite bluntly, taking a sip of his morning coffee. That sent Hidan skyrocketing out the roof.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T HELP!? I CAN FUCKING BURN THE MONEY JUST AS WELL AS HE CAN, AND I KNOW WHERE THE FUCK YOU KEEP IT **ALL**!!!" Hidan exploded, biting Deidara's foot as he came close to it again. Deidara yelped in pain, leaving Hidan to hop back over to his body. He put his head back on his shoulders and charged at the bomb user.

"DIE YOU MOTHER FUCKING ASS!!" Deidara's eyes widened, taking his leave across the dining table towards the exit. Hidan wasn't far behind, blocking one of the exits before Deidara could get there while grinning like an insane patient.

On the other side of the room near the other exit, Kisame wandered in holding Tobi by his neck strangling him, a big bump planted on his head as if someone had hit him hard.

"WHAT HAS LEADER SAID ABOUT THAT DAMN BUCKET, TOBI!? NO SWINGING IT AROUND AIMLESSLY AROUND THE HIDEOUT!!" Kisame pressed the horrified Tobi up against the wall, wringing his neck and slamming him mercilessly against it. Naruto looked to Kakuzu, visibly shaking as his eyes widen.

"Don't puke, kid, that cloak was expensive. This is normal activity here in the hideout, so you'd better learn to swallow your fear quickly. Though lucky for you it looks like it doesn't have to be today." Naruto gave him a look that clearly asked if he was going to be eaten alive by someone. It sure looked like he would be if he were to move! Though, that was until a presence of pure evil made itself known in the room.

By the same door Hidan and Deidara were fighting at an evil black aura snaked itself into the room through the cracks. Hidan stilled and looked to the door with wide eyes.

"Shit…" He muttered before being crushed by the door being slammed open. Kisame stopped abruptly and turned to the menacing presence that made itself known. He was shaking in his skin, and probably would've turned blue if he could. It took all of Naruto's courage to not make him wet himself and hide under the table.

"You are all… **noisy**." Itachi said, ice cold stare going to everyone in the room. Had there ever been a time where one was told not to wake the sleeping devil? If there hadn't, now would be a good time to learn that phrase. Itachi turned towards the door and grabbed hold of Deidara and Hidan's collars. They were both visibly scared shitless of the Uchiha murderer.

"One more **foul mouthed comment **or **explosions **going off by either one of you and your going to get on your knees and **beg** for death." They both nodded in silence and they were shoved against the wall violently. Kisame was getting ready to bolt for it when black flames surrounded his body in a taunting fashion.

"If you don't quit being so damn obnoxious and loud within the next couple of days, I swear Leader Sama will come home to a **roasted fish dinner**." Kisame gulped loudly and nodded, feeling the heat of the black flames that burned worse than magma itself. He extinguished the flames and turned to Tobi, who was sitting on the floor in the fetal position. Itachi just took the rock filled bucket from his possession and started walking to the exit.

"Bu-"

"Don't you even think about whining, Tobi." Itachi called behind him before slamming the door to the kitchen. Everyone fell to the floor in relief except for Kakuzu and Sasori, who Naruto looked between to find some sort of refuge with.

"This is what happens when Leader Sama is not around to keep everyone in order. Chaos ensues and Itachi, when woken up by anyone either than himself in the morning, will explode. He's going to be on thin ice all day, so don't think he won't roast you as well if you don't listen, newbie." Kakuzu explained calmly as if he did that every day. Naruto nodded vigorously as a response, wide eyed and fearful at the thought of some of Itachi's attacks he'd seen in previous years.

"I… I think I'm going to go lay down now…" Naruto put the last of his cereal in the sink before walking out of the opposite exit the raven went. The last thing he wanted to do was bump into him and piss him off worse.

KoNoHa LiNe BrEaK

The next morning all of the members of the "Rescue Naruto From Akatsuki" squad made their way one by one to the Hokage's tower to meet their new ANBU Capitan. Kiba and Hinata were surprisingly the first ones there while Rock Lee came in afterwards followed by Sasuke. The others came in after them, Shikamaru being the last one to show up. None of them could've been prepared to meet their Capitan…

"This is Kokiru of the hidden rain village. She has outstanding skills when it comes to tracking people down and rescuing them. Her sister shall also be aiding you by staying in the village of the sands; don't worry about going to tell the Kazekage. But remember something important…" The hokage said in her kind and strict words. They all listened intently, all except for Sasuke who didn't have the patience to sit and listen to lectures.

The lady Hokage smiled. "You all have great gifts. Please, do not do rash things if Naruto cannot be found. He has a mind of its own, and even if you may not think it, he is very smart. He will come home only if he wants to." Sasuke had heard enough. He cringed and headed towards the door, storming out with utter hatred. Enough is enough.

Just when he thought he was going to get away, however, a hand grabbed his and started yanking on it.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT!!! DON'T LEAVE YET THIS IS TE BEST PART!!!" Sasuke turned to the one pulling on his hand in pure terror. Wasn't this the ANBU Capitan who was supposed to be leading us to the Blonde dobe?

"She's gotta finish her speech!!" come on come on!" It didn't take a genius to figure out this was going to be an interesting trip. Sasuke was nearly beet red in fury as he was dragged back forcibly into the room. Who did this chick think she was!?

"That was all I had to say, Kokiru. You can put Sasuke down now."

"Aww… But I was hoping for a big party lecture thingy…" Kokiru let go of Sasuke before getting into a pouting fit. She almost looked like a kicked puppy.

"No parties today. Today you have to help them find Naruto." Kokiru smiled and Sasuke could've sworn he saw puppy dog ears on top of her head. She spun around with complete enthusiasm and waddled up to the Hokage desk.

Tsunade gave her some papers about the Akatsuki and what looked like an old shoe before sending them off. They came before the big gates of Konoha before she finally looked up from the profiles she was given.

"Alright! We are going to go… hmm…" She turned the map a few directions before chucking it in the wind. She then picked up the shoe… and took a big whiff of it.

"I could've done that…" Kiba said with a little jealousy in his voice. Akamaru whimpered as the girl sniffed the air before pointing eastward.

"They went this way!!! It's faint, but I can smell it, c'mon!" She hopped onto the trees and lead into the forest. Everyone watched, not willing to make a move until Sakura went ahead.

"She's the only hope we have…" Sakura said before leaping into the trees. She felt as if there was nothing else that could be done, and she wanted Naruto back almost as much as Sasuke. Said raven soon gave in and followed them, the others came around soon after. They were all determined.

Kokiru smiled to herself as they went in the direction of Suna. This was going to be the start of a new beginning.

AkAtSuKi LiNe BrEaK

He couldn't believe it. He walked out of the lunch hall, up the hallway and to his right. Up the next hall, thinking he could turn around… and he is completely lost. Naruto looked at the five or six forks he had stumbled across before going back the way he came… or at least where he thought he came from until he hit yet another fork.

"Oh 'cmon!" He cried, pulling at his hair in frustration. The blonde took the fourth hall, remembering he had turned somewhere in this place. He only pouted when he reached a dead end.

"Isn't there a law against this type of thing!?" He walked back and stopped, looking for any type of light that would point him in the right direction. When there was none, he decided to just take every route until he got back to the lunch area.

The first hall just led to a dead end. the second hall led to a room with several barred cages; probably the dungeon area full of prisoners. Naruto growled to himself and turned around, not really liking the way those people were wailing to the heavens. The next hall was yet again another dead end, and at this one the blonde's eye twitched.

"For pete's sake, where the hell is it!?" He sat down on the cement floor and thought, trying to figure out which way the cafeteria had come from. There weren't any forks in the way when he first came out, so where did it go?

"Oi, ya fucking brat, get on your feet, else I'll be fucking meat on a damn skewer. No one comes down this way unless they fucking have to, especially a noob like you, blondie." Naruto looked up to the Jashin lover as crocodile tears began forming in his eyes. His savior!!

"Thank you thank you, Hidan!!" Naruto grabbed on to Hidans leg in a tight embrace, thankful that someone had come and found him. Had he still been in Konoha he would have to wait until someone got tired of waiting, like Sasuke-teme, but not this time!

"Y… yeah yeah kid… now get off my fucking leg, would ya!" Hidan kicked the blonde off his leg before heading in the direction of what was probably the cafeteria. Naruto stood up and followed him.

"These parts are where we keep the little fuckers that have tried to damn us. Even if they got out of their little cages, they would never be able to find an exit." Despite the large amounts of foul language, Naruto took appreciation for the Jashin worshiper. Soon they were back by the cafeteria, where Hidan opened the doors.

"Don't come back down this way unless someone is with you or we're being ambushed. Once people go in, most don't come back out again. Got it, blondie?"

"Y-yeah… Sorta figured that out already. Thank you." Naruto went back into the cafeteria and headed towards the other exit, noticing how eerily quiet the room had gotten since Itachi's major breakout. Kisame was pressed up against the wall, while Deidara was clinging to an annoyed Sasori for dear life pretty much. Kakuzu was sitting there, quetly clipping his coupons for the next time he had to go on a shopping trip, and Tobi was nowhere to be found. Naruto smiled.

"I think… This place is a lot more fun than people give credit for."

"Woah kid, nothing is fuckin' fun about waking up in the morning to someone kicking your fucking head around!"

"Or becoming fried fish…" Despite what they all said, Naruto was… happy here. There were no weird looks, nor were there any put downs out of the ordinary "You may be my friend, but I'm going to strangle you". It was the place he had been waiting for, and now that he was here he didn't want to leave.

What was he going to do when they came after him…?

LiNe BrEaK

A/N: That wasn't too terribly awful, I suppose… I actually only put down the chapter twice, even if it has been a long time since I wrote something. High school has started, and is now halfway through, and lucky for me I chose a bunch of classes that have hardly any homework at all in them ((though sadly I'm sick, so I know I'll at least have health and algebra homework tomorrow)) but I'm not going to say anything more, because I also have to start working on my actual book-book, or my friends are going to murder me slowly. I've already had my had duct taped to a pencil once before because of it… I don't want to go through it again. –shivers-


End file.
